Not anouther Elf
by Meredith1
Summary: What happens with Elrond's long lost daughter joins half of the fellowship? Will there be disputes or pure happiness? Find out! Please R/R!


~Chapter 1~ Not another Elf A/N-I know this isn't really how the story goes or anything but its my story so yeah! lol  
  
~Legolas's POV~  
  
We had been searching for days and days. Still no where to be found. I knew dwarfs were not ones to trust but Gimli and I were pretty good friends and know he goes off and gets himself lost. "Oh do not worry. Dwarfs know there way around all the lands." He said. Yeah and I let him go I let him chase after..well I'm not sure what but Aragorn seemed okay with it. "Aragon! In the distance I see 2 hobbits and a wizard!" I exclaimed. "A dwarf do you see a dwarf?" I squinted I could barely make them out then all of the sudden I saw another figure. Taller than a dwarf shorter then a wizard. I could defiantly tell it was a girl and with the arrows on her back and the bow she carried I knew it was an elf. "No. No dwarf. Just an elf."  
  
"An elf?" "Well isn't that what I said?"  
  
"Yes. But that's strange. I know its Gandalf, Merry and Pippin but an elf?" Yes an elf. Where did she come from? We ran to where they were and Aragon yelled "GANDALF!" They looked at us running all four of them. We ran down to them and I took Merry and Pippin in my arms. They were safe! Finally! After we all said hello I was very anxious to find out who this other figure was. "And who might you be?" I said looking at her. Her blonde hair blew in the breeze and her blue eyes sparkled like the ocean. Whoever she was I liked her. "Kaoria daughter of Elrond." She said her voice sweeter then music. "And who are you?"  
  
"Uhhhh......" I was speechless. "Merry look I think Legolas is in love." Pippin said loud and clear. "Pippin!" Merry said back.  
  
"Ah Legolas is your name I hear."  
  
"Yeah." I managed to get out. "Kaoria?" Aragon said. "It can't be." Aragon said touching her face. "Elrond and Arwyn told me you were"  
  
"Dead." She finished for him. "More like a runaway. Being little miss Elf Princess may be great for my sister but for me I'm more a warrior."  
  
"I can't believe this. Do you remember me?" He said still in disbelief. "Aragon of course. You were the one who taught me to kill an orc in less then 2 seconds with a sword. Or did I teach you? Hmm." She said smirking. "KAORIA!" He said and took her in for a giant embrace. "Um can someone help me here? I'm a little lost." Merry said. "Well from what I can tell Kaoria is Elrond's daughter and Arwyns sister. And since Aragon grew up in Rivendel they must know each other." Gandalf said. "Oh look he thinks he's so smart. I could have said that." Pippin said. "Pip you're the one that told me to ask. Stop trying to show off." Merry yelled. "I hope you don't mind, Legolas, that I've joined you on your quest to Mordor." Kaoria said looking deep into my eyes. "The more the merrier I always say." I said smiling back at her only to find her turning the other way and laughing. Stupid me stupid, stupid me. The more the merrier? What was that? "Well we are still on the search for Gimli son on Gloin." Aragon said. "Your powerful vision and fantastic hearing will help us on this." He continued as he looked a Kaoria. Uh hello? Me! Legolas Greenleaf! I can hear and see too! "Well if your looking for a Dwarf. He's 1 mile ahead of us." She said. I looked and I saw. How could I miss him. He was right there. We all ran over to him and Aragon started lecturing him about not wandering off anymore. I sat under a tree leaning against its trunk trying to rest up for the long journey ahead of us. I looked at everyone. Aragon still lecturing Gimli. Gandalf standing close by them agreeing with everything that Aragon was saying. Then I looked to my left to see Merry and Pippin trying to impress Kaoria. I could see her trying not to laugh her head off and I smiled drifting off into sleep. I was awoken to Gimli's yells of. " NOT ANOUTHER ELF!" I guess he was being introduced to the most beautiful elf I've ever seen. Was she interested me? From what I could tell she would rather be with a hobbit then an elf with bad lines. 


End file.
